As Time Goes By
by Scarletika97
Summary: My name is Lucy and I've met many friends here like Levy, an aspiring writer, Erza, the senior who could shake the universe with her bare hands, Gray, the famous stripper, and Natsu, who often borrows my pen but he never gives it back. I wonder what would happen to me and the others as our time goes by. But, now I'm still 11 years old and my journey is still on the way... (AU)
1. Chapter 1 It All Started From Here

**Hello... This is my first time I published one chapter and this is my first fic too.  
**

**Some events in this chapter are based on my childhood events when I was an elementary school student. In this chapter, all the characters are children. As for the romance between Natsu and Lucy might come very slowly because they aren't old enough to learn how to love someone and I actually prefer slow romance. I'll translate this chapter into Bahasa Indonesia but I'm not sure when.**

**Fairy Tail and its characters only belong to Hiro Mashima** **:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 It All Started From Here...**

* * *

It all started when me and my mom went to the bookstore far from my house, today was Sunday so it was obvious that I met many strangers. Everyone was reading a book, but not all of them were amused by it. Of course, it is a book and you know what it looks like, right? It just a bunch of alphabets that could make such amazing stories written by certain highly creative writers. Some day but not today, I wished I could make such stories, although I'm just a fifth grader and I didn't have such creativity to make an awesome story, even one was hard enough.

Besides that, now I was searching a book with pictures in it a.k.a. A Shoujo manga. I really liked Shoujo manga because it told me a lot about feelings and emotion between a girl and a boy. Especially the boy part, the mangaka made his looks too perfect and his body is... Too slender like a slender man, of course. I thought that the girl is also the lucky one. How could a clueless girl, who often appeared as the main character, made the smart and popular boy fell in love with her within 3 chapters? It doesn't make any sense.

I actually had a crush, and it just a simple crush. Not that complicated anyway. He is my classmate and up until now, I didn't have a chance to talk with him even if we have been in the same class for almost a year. Logically, I actually have talked to him as a friend but I don't have any courage maybe because of this pain in the chest. Come on.. I'm still 11 years old and now I have this kind of pain? Nobody got time for that.

"Lucy.. Have you done yet?" asked my mom and she brought many recipe books for an upcoming dinner. Every mom in this world must be a recipe book maniac like my mom. She likes cooking a lot but not until she got very busy being a housewife. My mom always told me that being a housewife is the same as being...Uhm.. I think I forgot the last part.

"Not yet. I feel confused now" I actually didn't know which manga should I picked. Yet my mom only allowed me to buy manga for every 2 weeks while for me, 2 weeks are like 2 months. And I didn't want to pick a wrong manga anymore. Otherwise, I would repeat the same mistake again. I have this experience when I picked a manga randomly and in the end, my mom caught me red-handed when I was about to read a manga with you know... It had adult themes and I didn't know what that means, I was too young at that time. Then, my mom forbid me to buy a manga anymore until the end of school exam. Do you know how hard it was?

"Well.. It would be better if you read childhood stories, Lucy. Your mom doesn't want you to read that kind of book. You do know how dangerous it was, especially for a girl like you" My mom stood beside me and she gave me a book titled 'My Little Princess'. "I want you to read this one" I received the book and from its cover, I knew that this book doesn't have many pictures.

"But, mom. I would feel bored with this kind of book" I grunted toward my mom.

"Lucy. The first step to being a good writer, you must learn how to read"

"I'm already 11 years old. It took long enough for me to learn how to read"

"But, have you ever made one story on your own?" My mom knew how much I love to write and my writer's block problem-I don't even start one story yet. She cared about me a lot by giving me this book but still... I'm not ready to read this kind of book. It has more letters than the pictures. How I supposed to imagine the story without knowing its picture?

"I haven't made one yet. And... I'm not ready to read this book, mom" I gave the book back to my mom kindly. I just really hate this situation. The moment when your mom giving you an advice, which is actually very beneficial for you, but then you thought it wasn't a good advice and you decided not to follow your mom's advice was a stupid thing to do by a child, of course.

Because someday, you would feel regret for ignoring your mom's advice after bad things happened to you. Sometimes, it can't be helped for me except to following her advice but not for this time. "I'm sorry, mom. I just want to read a Shoujo manga. Do you know how good the mangaka was? I really appreciated their arts, really"

"If that's what you want, just make sure not to pick the wrong one right, okay?" From then on, I could hear how disappointed she was. I think I should be punished for what I have done, but it was too late, because she disappeared very suddenly. She went back to another bookshelf, which is not that far from here, within a minute to put that book to its place. Sometimes, my mom could disappear like a professional magician. But, sadly I don't have that kind of talent, though I wish I had.

"Hm.." I kept staring and staring until my eyes spotted something suspicious, that title attracted my eyes. Then, I picked to make sure how good the synopsis was. "Lovely days? Another new romantic manga?" Judging from its cover, I deduced that this manga was about a girl, whom I thought she must be the clumsy one, fell in love with this short basketball guy, whom I thought he must be the popular one. It sounded cliché to me but it was better than the old one I bought-technically my mom bought it with her money, of course.

Not long after that, my mom went to a cashier while I was drowning in my inner mind. I couldn't stop thinking about that manga. What if the girl isn't what she looks like? What if the drawing wasn't that good? What if it has that forbidden scene and then my mom caught me red-handed again? What if the manga has many volumes? I just bought the first volume and I have this feeling that the second volume will be released for quite some time, even longer than waiting for the film franchise to its end. I really hate waiting especially when it comes to manga. Still... Why did I pick it if I hate waiting? How weird I was.

"Let's go, Lucy. It's time for us to go home" said my mom.

"Okay, mom"

* * *

Now, it is the right time for me to read that manga before the school starts tomorrow, I never had a wish that Sunday could be positioned besides Monday, but sadly, I have to prepare things for school first. From my school uniform to books that I should bring according to the schedule. I'm so happy that tomorrow I will have an art class and it was the only subject in which I don't need to use a calculator-It is an art subject not a math.

But, it doesn't mean I hate math. I just don't have a good connection with that subject. When I thought the answer was this one, it's actually very different. And I also hate the moment when you thought your answer was true and it actually false, though you have done so many things only to answer that simple question. It's just a simple question and you got it wrong? Nobody got time for that!

* * *

Finally, I have done it and now I just need to read this manga before I went back to another dream world with my other imaginary friends, some of them are based on my friends at school like Natsu Dragneel, that pink haired boy who annoyed me a lot especially when he cooperated with his blue cat named Happy. I don't even understand how come Happy has a blue fur while the owner named Natsu has a pink color for his hair? Is he an alien or something?

Besides his annoying attitudes, Natsu is a very good friend of mine although sometimes we fought a lot since he has been my seatmate since the fifth year of elementary school. He often borrowed my pen and he never gave it back. I'm used to it anyway but someday, I wish he had stopped that bad habit. I don't want to lose any pens again! It is hard for me to write what I really want to write without a pen, especially the black one. The black pen is the best for from all kinds of pens.

After reading it for more than twenty pages, I started not to stop reading it. It just so twisted for an amateur reader like me. The main character named Sakura Nakahara fell in love with her childhood friend named Take, I forgot his long name. And he is the basketball guy and many girls admired him including Sakura who is actually very clumsy and stupid, sorry for that. But, she has this cute face and long hair. I'm jealous. I have this blonde hair and it is short. Short hair doesn't look very appealing. And this girl has this long hair and it is straight which reminds me of Sadako, well, Sakura's hair isn't black and her hair's length isn't that long. Okay, could I just stop thinking about the hair issues? Sakura is just a fictional character and I'm the one who actually lived not her. Why did I even bother?

This girl also has a best friend named Mikarin and she fell in love with Sakura's seatmate named Yuki who also a basketball player with short height and he appeared in the main cover of manga's first volume along with Sakura. Is it just my feeling or Sakura might fall in love toward Yuki instead of Take? If it is true, but why and how? Both Sakura and Yuki have the same routine as I and Natsu too. Should they just keep being friend like me and Natsu?

I might not know how if I stopped reading it.

Soon I finally finished the first volume less than an hour.

"So.. That's the story huh?" I brought myself to bed and staring the lamp above me. I never thought that Sakura does love Yuki because she was treated as his slave in a week while Take never does anything for her except by making a distance toward her as if he was afraid of rejection and couldn't see the oblivious. As if the mangaka made the story her way.

Besides that, I have found something interesting from the manga. And I wonder if it works for me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. But, there's one thing bothered me, I wonder whether Natsu would come to school or not. Because if he did, I have to hide my pen before he borrowed it again. Then, I turned off the lamp and went back to my dream world along with my imaginary friends. I hoped that tonight, Natsu wouldn't appear in my dream again. Because facing him in the real world was very tiring and I don't want to wake up with drained energy after facing him in the dream world.

* * *

I hurriedly woke up and then did certain morning activities such as taking a cold shower, wearing school uniform which is very stylish especially the skirt, it has a dark blue color and the skirt's style resembles a lot like Sailor Moon's uniform. Besides that, my school uniform also consists of a dark blue tie and this dark blue vest. I feel like a flight attendant, at least for now.

"Lucy! It's time for breakfast"

My mom screamed my name when I was going to admire myself in front of the mirror. She also knew that I like to spend my 15 minutes only for a mirror. There's always a time when a kid like me does care about appearance especially for her secret crush. Before I went downstairs, I combed my hair and then I wore this butterfly hair clip. It was given by my mom as for my 4th birthday present. This hair clip was the most precious thing I had in my life.

"What's today's breakfast, mom?" I asked as I sat on the chair while my dad... He wasn't here. Maybe because of his job as a CEO drained his energy. I knew how busy my dad was, I didn't have a chance to say "Good morning, dad. I love you" even for a day. Even on holiday, he disappeared like a dust. I felt like he wasn't even existed in this house anymore. I wished he wasn't a CEO then I would said "Good morning, dad. I love you" every day and every morning like a happy father and daughter relationship.

"Today's your mom made an Italian food for you"

"Italian food? Are you making a lasagna?"

"No, honey. It is a risotto" She put the big bowl in front of me. And then I saw this white thing which reminds me of a chicken porridge instead of a lasagna. "A risotto? But, it looks a lot like a chicken porridge" I took the risotto to my plate and it was a bit sticky but it smelled good. Even better than a decent porridge I used to eat when I was in a hospital.

"Chicken porridge and a risotto are different, Lucy"

"But, how?"

"You may know it later, Lucy. You better eat it before it's too late for school"

I stared at the clock behind me and it showed that I only have 15 minutes to finish my breakfast. Just 15 minutes to go.

* * *

"Have you done your homework?" asked the bluenette named Levy McGarden, she is my classmate too and she is in charge as the class' treasurer. Now, both of us were walking side by side inside the school area and the other students, especially the boys, were playing soccer in the school yard. We only needed few steps before arriving the class. Since this morning weather wasn't that hot, we decided to walk around the school first. I actually have different reason too, I wanted to make sure whether he came to school or not.

And I just couldn't keep searching him through my eyes.

"Lucy!" Levy waved her right hand in front of me as if I was hypnotized by certain creatures. "Were you daydreaming again?" she looked a bit annoyed now. But, It couldn't be helped, I desperately wanted to see him even if just for a second. "I'm sorry, Levy. I was curious which team would win the soccer" I lied to her as usual.

"Lucy, I know you lied to me. You want to see him, don't you?"

"Your guess is right. I wonder how come you know that?"

"Because you always does that, Lucy. There's a time where you should focus on one thing only. Anyway, have you done your homework?" asked Levy again and she stared at me like a furious cat. "Wait.. What homework?" Seems like I forgot something very important.

"You forgot it again?! It's a math homework!"

My mind was in the middle of buffering. It took a long enough for me to remember it. And then I tried to check my books but I couldn't do that because we weren't in the classroom. "What if we go to the classroom first?"

* * *

While on the dreadful journey toward the classroom, I walked carefully and a bit faster than usual so that I wouldn't be pranked by Natsu, again, if I arrived earlier than him. For Natsu always comes earlier than everyone (It is actually a surprising fact). He always came to school earlier than everybody including the school's security guard yet he often made pranks inside the class and I was his second target, the first one was Gray. Come to think of it, both Natsu and Gray are very different creatures. They couldn't stop fighting like a cat and a mouse except when Erza came to the class.

As the senior student, Erza had this psycho aura which made Natsu and Gray are afraid of her. And logically, the junior students must obey the senior student, because if they don't, I wonder when they could survive at school within a day, especially if they made Erza angry. Do you know how scary Erza was? She could shake the universe with her bare hands! Just with bare hands!. Besides that, Erza was actually a very good friend of mine too. She was so dependable when it comes to the bullies, yeah.. Most of the bullies in my school are boys, they like to make a prank toward the girls for unknown reasons, and Erza was their main threat. Erza was also a smart student with high-intelligence. Very high intelligence.

_"__Weird. I didn't see anything suspicious inside the class" _

Inside the classroom, I saw nothing suspicious other than my classmates were busy copying their homework, it was their daily routine and I used to be one of them too. There was Natsu and... He was playing with his friend's cell phone, I think. "Good morning, Luce. How was your day?" asked the pink haired boy and he didn't even glare at his seatmate because he needed to concentrate. He must finish this game with a new high score.

"Did you borrow Loke's cellphone again?"

"As his friend, I can borrow his cell phone any time I want" Logically, for Natsu, a friend resembles a Doraemon's bag. He could borrow everything from his friends and he really likes this fact. And when it comes to Lucy, the blonde girl beside him who likes English subject a lot, she was more than a Doraemon's bag. She was two times more than a Doraemon's bag. "But, not with my pen, Natsu. Where is it?" I asked him about the location of my missing pen.

"What is it?" He kept avoiding my question. As if he just pretended not to remember anything. Well, I'm sure he remembered it!

"My pen, you idiot!" I took Loke's cell phone before Natsu finally beat the game.

"Hey! I almost finished the game! Just give it back, you... Weirdo!"

"I'm not a weirdo! I'm Lucy! And I demand you to give me back my pen first! If you don't, I will press the 'exit' button" I showed him who's the boss now.

"Oh yeah?! I doubt you would do that"

"Is that so?" Finally, I did what he had never expected. I pressed the 'exit' button. "Look, the game is over" I grinned mischievously.

"Why you-?!"

* * *

Why in the world I ended up chased by Natsu? Oh yeah.. My pen. I wanted it back. Desperately wanted it back by pressing the 'exit' button only for my missing pen. I had stepped back before both me and Natsu ran around the classroom, like a professional athlete, while Levy, who just finished organizing the money, decided not to ask the homework issues anymore because she knew it would be hopeless. She knew that both of us were also like a cat and a mouse. She was also glad that Gray wasn't arrived yet, if he did, the situation might get any worse. And calling Erza might be the only choice she had.

But, from then on, I never expected that Natsu would surrender too soon. Because he gave up suddenly when the teacher came. Yeah... Thanks teacher.. For making me stop chasing this unacceptable classmate named Natsu. Though, I still couldn't get my pen back. And I felt very exhausted after running and climbing the unoccupied tables and chairs along with Natsu.

* * *

**So, this is the end of the first chapter as the author is busy finding more ideas for upcoming chapter. The upcoming chapter might be released before November or more than that. Making one chapter is hard enough for me. I did some re-writing and re-checking for many times. Sometimes I got a huge writer's block and it is a creepy thing for all writers.**

**Any reviews, critics, and burning flames are always accepted :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2 How Stupid I Was

**Hello.. :)  
**

**It's been a while, isn't it?  
**

**Well.. It's almost November and finally, I updated the new chapter (Hooray!). But, I haven't got any review (yet), even just one. I feel worried about my story. Who knows it is actually boring because the lack of reviews (There is nothing, actually). But then again, why did I worry about it? I write because I want to! (Yeah! That's the spirit!) **

**Okay.. That was weird.. -_-  
**

**Here's the next chapter! Wait.. There's something more! I just re-edit the previous chapter (But, it doesn't affect the plot) and that's it.  
**

**Fairy Tail and its characters only belong to Hiro Mashima** **:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 How Stupid I Was**

* * *

As the time went by, all the classes, including my class, were doing the usual daily routine. Studying, teaching, nodding the right answer, asking questions even though it's just a simple question such as "What is the meaning of 'an apple'?". Well, today was an awkward day. Why? It wasn't because of Gray's stripping action, he used to wear nothing other than an underwear when the math class began and he was punished for his action. However, he hadn't stopped his bad habit even after many punishments. At least, Gray doesn't have the same bad habit as Natsu's.

And thus, my hands were trembling

The real reason why my hands were trembling because of a certain person. And he sat right in front of me. He sat right in front me and doing nothing because the teacher was giving us a speech about the history of art. Her speech was rather boring because I'm not interested in history. I need a real art class, not a history class. But, thanks to the person in front of me, I didn't feel bored at all.

At least for now...

The pink haired boy ,who sat beside me, suddenly fell asleep without noticing the teacher. He covered his head with his book, rather big one so that no one, except me, didn't notice that he was sleeping rather quietly. I think it was a good signal for me to do something I never do secretly. _"I hope Natsu won't notice it" _I took my white eraser and the size of my eraser was small and clean because I just bought it 2 days ago.

Yesterday, after I had finished the first volume of the series, I came to conclusion to try my love luck by following what Sakura, the main character of the manga , did. The manga said that if a girl writes her crush's name on an eraser, which is the white one, and she hides it as a secret for about more than 2 months, her crush would return her feelings as a "Yes" answer. I thought it was a good idea for me, who knows the one who sat in front me has the same feelings as mine.

I giggled as quiet as possible before Natsu woke up, he still looked as if he didn't alive, otherwise he would find out my secret about my crush. I wished Levy sat beside me, it seems she looked so concentrated with her speech. She didn't even dare to talk to anyone even her friend, who turned to be her seatmate too, had been already talked to her, about how bored the teacher is, however, she decided to ignore her.

So, I took my pencil and started to write his name on my beloved eraser. I could hear my heart beat faster than usual. I was scared about Natsu, who knows he just pretended to sleep and he secretly peeks at me through his huge sized book. I looked at my right side and there was nothing changed at all. Natsu fell asleep, Gray didn't sleep instead he was going to take off his pants but his seatmate prevented him to do so, Levy kept staring our teacher, and etc.

While on the other side were the same too. Except for Loke, he was very busy with his girl issues by poking his own classmates-who sat in front of him. Come to think of it, despite his young age, Loke is one of the most attractive kids at my school. He is cute and his hairstyle is unique too, though Natsu's hair is more unique due to his natural pink color, but Loke isn't my type. I know how cute he is, it's just that.. I prefer someone that has a cool aura like him, of course.

_"Should I write it? What if it's just a fraud for the readers? Maybe it is a stupid thing to do"_

I felt doubt for myself. My right hand suddenly stopped before the tip of my pencil had touched my eraser. This was the moment where sometimes I'm not sure whether writing his name on my eraser is a smart thing to do or not. I wanted to confess my feelings but I was afraid he would reject me and his other admirer would find out the truth within a day due to his popularity. Do you know how scared I was? Especially when you started to make a problem toward the girls since they have more sensitive side. Because most of them don't like to say "I'm sorry". The word "Sorry" seems the hardest word for them.

For every second that just passed, I kept thinking. _"Am I sure about it? I want my wish come true even just for temporary. But, what if Natsu finds out my secret?"_ I looked at my right side again. _"He does look like a dead tree. Maybe I should do it now, who knows what would happen, right?"_

After thinking and facing my doubtful feelings, I wrote his name right away.

* * *

Currently, I was copying a math homework from Levy who sat besides me. As for Natsu, went away with Gray to continue sharing their arguments...

"Ice Queen!"

"Flame head!"

"Ice freak!"

And that was the only words I could hear before both of them ended up fighting to show who's the strongest, so, why did they argue about fire and ice first? Because the answer is quite simple. Natsu likes fire, he almost burned the whole class when attempting the science experiment 6 months ago, while Gray likes ice, because he likes frozen foods, no, wait... It's because he likes ice cream a lot especially the vanilla one.

As you know that fire and ice never ever get back together, like them, except for certain circumstances. Despite their differences, both elements also have the same weakness and their weakness is a steel, which is the pseudonym for Erza. No one including Natsu and Gray would brave enough to face Erza's deadliest wrath.

About my math homework, I actually had done it but I wrote it in the wrong book. It was a simple mistake lead to a bigger mistake. And I only had 5 minutes more before the bell singing its song and I was still at the halfway. "It isn't normal for me to see you like this. What did you do last night anyway?"

"I read a manga"

"You read a manga and forget your homework?"

I nodded. "Recently, I do my homeworks every late night until I forget that there's still one more homework"

"You shouldn't do your homework every late night. You still have a plenty of time beside the night. Plus, the homework was given a week ago" Levy gave me a very beneficial advice. But, it sounded very useless to me because it wouldn't work out. It wouldn't work out either.

"I would do that if _he_ didn't show up every day!" I gripped my pencil as if I want to break it into many pieces. So many small pieces. Then, Levy raised one of her eyebrows, while Natsu and Gray hadn't stopped their fight yet. "Do you know how destructive he could be? He often barges into my room when I suppose to do my homework. And he always made a mess along with his cat"

"Yeah.. Natsu could be so destructive. I still remember the day when he almost burned the whole class 6 months ago. I never expected that would happen to us" Hearing the word "Destructive", which came out of Levy's mouth, is also one of many words I could describe about my seatmate despite his likeness to steal my pen.

"Me too. But, hey, can we just forget about him for a second? I need to continue copying my homework, first" I said as my right hand moving around the table. Somehow, I didn't notice that Levy was attempting to open my pencil box where I put my white eraser as its primary safe house. But, I just let her do that because I knew I could trust her, especially about my crush toward the most assertive boy at school.

"Lucy? Are you kidding me?" Levy covered her mouth so to prevent her from laughing of embarrassment. "Did you really write his name on it?" she asked and I had no choice except answering her question and later questions about my eraser.

I nodded. "I want to test my love luck. Who knows it would work for me. The manga said that if a girl writes her crush's name on her eraser and then she hides for more than 2 months, her crush will return her feelings"

"It sounds a good idea, if it does work! You know it's just a manga, right?" she asked again.

"You'll never know if you never try, right?"

"Oh well.. I hope your 'love spell' would work this time"

* * *

The school bell rang. And people started to continue their daily routine.

As for me, I sat on my chair from the start so I didn't have to run back to the class like my classmates just did. They have always been like that, keep running like a river. I wished I was one of them if I have done my math homework. "I'm sooooo tired" Natsu groaned as he sat on his chair. "Luce, what are you doing?"

"I read a book. Why did you ask anyway?" I tried myself to hide my face behind the novel I borrowed from Levy a week ago. Because I was so tired to see his face. It wasn't because I hate him, it's because I don't want to. That's all. Plus, everytime I see his face, it always reminds me of destruction and other destruction.

"Is that another sappy novel? Geez, Luce. You're still young"

"So, what if I'm still young? At least, I never steal my friend's pen"

"Are you still talking about that?"

"Of course. Have you ever considered to buy your own pen?"

"Nope. I don't have to. I still have pencils. Why do I need to buy a pen?"

"If you did have pencils, why did you keep borrowing my pen?"

"Because our teacher never allowed us to use pencil, that's why"

_"Okay. I gave up. I don't want to talk with him anymore"_

* * *

The teacher had just come, which means we went back to study again. As for the subject, now is math and I felt relieved that I did my homework even though I did it at school. At least, I had done it before the math subject started. Unlike Natsu, he got another same punishment for the same crime. He forgot his homework and his reason was the same too, he forgot because he was busy taking care his family. Since Natsu's foster father was gone 2 years ago and he never heard any news about him until now, Natsu must be the leader of his family.

There is another side about Natsu that I like-as a friend. He is a responsible person and caring towards his family even if they weren't blood related. Even though he is 11 years old and never give my pen back, he has this leader aura. And I rarely meet a person with that aura.

"Now go back to your seat, Natsu" said the teacher.

Natsu went back to his chair with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" I asked.

"Man.. I don't want to rewrite my homework again"

"It's your own fault. You should learn how to manage your own time"

"Okay, class. Now, open page 54. Today we will study a new lesson" said the teacher as she wrote numbers because she is a math teacher, not a biology teacher. Math is actually fun if one learns it very seriously and likes the subject. As for me, I like math because I don't have to memorize the whole book except if I'm a high school student, my mother told me that being a high school student isn't easy as it looks like. Formula, thick books, and algebraic are everywhere. Wait.. What is algebraic anyway?

Never mind that. I think I should write in my notebook.

"Luce, may I borrow your eraser?" asked Natsu. He had just made a mistake of writing a number. When he supposed to write the number "5", he wrote "S". Both of them are quite similar and they fooled Natsu everytime he writes either "5" or "S". And sadly, he forgot to bring his beloved eraser and decided to ask Lucy, the only one he could count on.

"No" I gave him a very straight answer.

"Why?" he replied my question with the simplest question.

"Because you haven't given my pen back"

"Does it even matter? You have a bunch of pens there" said Natsu as his left hand was approaching my black eraser and luckily, I noticed it right away. "Don't you ever touch mine, Natsu" I took my black eraser right before he accomplished his mission. "Okay..." he showed his frown on his face and I didn't care about it no matter how long he would frown besides me because I know it's just a lie. And it was a lame one.

Then, I continued my job as a student for about 5 minutes.

* * *

5 minutes later...

The pink-haired boy beside me suddenly asked something. Something I never expected.

"Hey, Luce. Is this yours?" asked Natsu while his right hand is occupied with my eraser and it was the white one. Wait.. The white one?!

"What the? How did you-? " I checked my pencil box once again and I found nothing besides my black eraser and its friends. Now, my heart bumped like a sport car. I was afraid that something worse would happen sooner or probably later. _"Oh my god.. I forgot to hide my white eraser. Oh my god.. Oh my god.."_

"I found it near my book. I wonder, why did you write his name instead yours?"

"It is none of your business, Natsu. Just give it back!" I demanded.

"Nope. Why should I?" There it was, his trolling eyes were shown. I knew what's going to happen next. "You wrote a love spell, didn't you?" Most people thought that Natsu is very dense including myself too except for now. And... Did he just say 'love spell'? So, does it mean he knows about writing a crush name on an eraser means a hidden confession?

"Just give it ba-" I cut my words when Natsu poked my crush who sat in of front me and then he showed my white eraser or should I say, my hidden love spell. "Hey, do you know that Lucy write your name on her eraser?" he whispered and showed him my eraser but before my crush could see it, I stole it and then I ran away from the class even though there was a teacher but luckily, my math teacher was busy teaching one of my classmates who couldn't even count his own money.

I ran away as my right hand holding something I shouldn't make from the beginning.

_"How stupid I was.." _I kept thinking how stupid I was every time I closed my eyes. I imagined the time when I wrote his name and Levy told me that it might lead to a worse result. So, today was the worst day for me. I felt like a Bad Luck Brian, his life was full of unluckiness yet his smile is very bright like a sunshine.

Unlike me who now was sitting on the school's rooftop alone, since it is the only suited place for me to cry of embarrassment under the bright sunshine which reminds me of Bad Luck Brian's smile, and then I bent my knees so that I could hides my face—literally, it was a sad face plus tears.

* * *

Much much later...

"When are you gonna sit like that?"

I heard a familiar voice. It was Natsu's. And he was there, right in front of me. I swept my tears away for i don't want him to ask whether I'm okay or not. Because I'm not okay and why does he come? Does he want to say sorry for his act?

"Until the school has ended, of course. Just leave me alone, please"

"No, I won't" said the stubborn Natsu as he sat beside me for he might want to talk more with me under the bright sunshine. I made a distance for him but then, he kept following me until I stopped because I gave up and tired-both physically and emotionally.

"I told you to leave me alone, Natsu!" I pushed him but thanks to his perfect reflection, Natsu held my both hands and now our eyes met in a close distance. Very close one but not that close. My heart bumped again, Natsu never held my hands like a couple usually do.

_"We are just 11 years old but how does he learn to hold my hands like this?'_ I thought.

"D-d-does it matter to you?" asked Natsu about probably my eraser. But, why would he ask me? Should he suppose to say "I'm sorry for sharing your confession, Luce"?

"Wh-what do you mean? Y-you d-don't make any sense" I looked away because... Do you know how awkward the situation was? He gripped my hands as if he doesn't want to let me go until he said so. "I never expect that you'd be crying because you like him. I think it is normal for us to like someone, right?" said Natsu.

"So what? It isn't like you ever like someone"

"I do. I do like someone. You think I don't?"

"Who is it then?"

And then, I faced him again to make sure whether he is serious or just pretending he ever likes someone only to comfort me. "Everyone! Including you and the whole class except for Gray, he isn't worth to like him as a friend" As for the dense Natsu, his answer is categorized as the right answer. But for me, his answer was the wrong one and I had expected that.

"Your way of liking someone is different. You like them because they are your friends" I said, though I wanted to tell Natsu how dense he could be. But, he wouldn't know what dense actually means because I think so. "I-Is there another way of liking someone?" Natsu looked a bit confused as if he was given a hard question.

"Yeah. And this one means more than "Like". It is called Love"

"Love?"

"Uh huh.. And you just ruined it!" Suddenly, I was angry and freed myself from his grip.

"How?"

"Because you told him"

"Told him what?"

_"Can he just stop asking me questions? What am I to him? A teacher?"_

"Can you just stop pretending like you don't know anything?!" I yelled at him even though our distance was close enough. I couldn't run away from him because he would chase me and his speed is higher than mine. "Just leave me alone!" Right now, I couldn't help but controlling my emotion was the hardest thing to do on my own.

"Stop acting like a coward, Luce!" Now, it is his turn to yell at me and his eyes looked very serious as if he wanted to kill me for being so annoying and probably noising. I did yell at him more than once. "If you keep avoiding like this, what would you know? Does avoiding give you an answer? Does.. Crying ever solve a problem even just a little? Are you really afraid of.. Rejection?"

_"H-h-how does he know?"_

* * *

**So, this is the end of the second chapter. What do you guys think? Is it bad? Good? Better? Delicious? Sweet? (This isn't a food -_-)**_  
_

**The next chapter will be published later (You don't say..). I have made a summary for the next chapter but I wouldn't show it as long as I don't want to.**

******Any reviews, critics, and burning flames are always accepted :D :D :D**


End file.
